Rules
Registration Status: We are currently CLOSED! General Rules Accounts :All members of our wiki, roleplayers or not, must be age 13 or older. Minor swearing is permitted, and triggering scenes should be put in a collapsible box with a warning. Users are permitted only 1 account on our wiki for easy tracking. Joining :Cat Clans Wiki is currently a private roleplay site, in which we only accept applications from users. In order to be a part of our wiki and our roleplays, you yourself as a user must apply if registration is open. Cat Clans Wiki was created as a site for a group of friends to roleplay, and we may consider opening it up to others. Please check our Registration Status at the top of our Rules page. Please do not beg or force yourself into roleplay pages without approval, otherwise you may be considered for a temporary (or even permanent) suspension. Behavior :All users, roleplayers or not, must act respectfully towards administrators and other members. As stated, minor swearing is allowed, but should not be directed at other users with the intent to cause harm. We ask that any suspicious, threatening, etc behavior be reported to an admin. Disrespectful individuals who frequently invite conflict may be suspended. Theft :Theft of any creative writing or characters of any sort on this wiki will result in a permanent ban. This means that if you're caught taking content from Cat Clans Wiki and posting it another website or wiki, you will be blocked. Plagiarism is not welcome here. This also applies to *character art and character blanks*. Cat images, unless specifically owned by an individual user, can be taken from this wiki. This does *not* include character art or blanks. Theft of character art or character blanks will result in an immediate ban, and further confrontation to result in removal of the stolen content. Suspension/Bans/Blocking :Disrespectful rule-breakers will have either a temporary or permanent block, depending on the severity of their actions. After a week, you may ask to have your block lifted. If you are given a chance, breaking another major rule will result in a permanent ban, and no more "second chances". Unless vandalism is involved, blocks are usually not put into place until after a warning or two is sent out, and if those warning(s) are ignored. Advertising :Advertising without admin permission is not permitted. It is still undecided if we will allow advertising of any form. For now, those who post advertisements will be warned and have their ads removed. However, if they continue, they may be temporarily suspended. Change :All rules are subject to change as our wiki grows and evolves. Roleplay Registration :Cat Clans Wiki's original intent was to create a fun, private hang-out for a handful of friends to roleplay and plot together, as well as store characters. As of right now, we are considering opening our roleplay to other users, however, it is CLOSED until we decide. For now, non-roleplayers may feel free to browse the wiki and comment on content, as well as create their very own fanfictions. All registered roleplayers can be seen below, and should have an appropriate tag on their profile. If registration is open and you'd like to join, please message Silverwhisker. Registered Users Below is our permitted list of roleplayers. *Whisker *Aphro *Ambs Clan Creation :Clan creation of any kind is not permitted unless discussed and approved by Silverwhisker. Allegiances for fanfictions can be listed on the fanfiction page, but fanfiction Clans may not have their own individual page. Unapproved Clans will be promptly deleted, and you will be warned. High Ranks :Users cannot succeed their own high rank more than twice in a row. In other words, you may only have two leaders in a row in a single Clan, unless approved otherwise by an admin. This gives other users a chance to have a shot at owning a high rank. High ranks include Leaders and Medicine Cats, and sometimes deputies, depending on how fast-paced the roleplay is. High ranks are not given out randomly, rather they are given out to users who have proven themselves trustworthy with dedication towards the wiki, and appreciation and kindness towards others. They must be earned! Characters :Characters should be original. Any characters suspected of being duplicated/copied from another wiki or website will be deleted, and you will be issued a warning. Characters should be REALISTIC! No gray cats with lavender spots, wings, horns, powers, etc. Characters may be given failing mental health, but we ask that you put research into health issues to ensure that others are not offended. Offensive characters of any sort will be deleted with enough complaints, unless created for roleplay drama reasons. Proper inheritance of coat patterns is absolutely not necessary, all we ask is that descriptions are relatively realistic/feasible. Names must also be practical! Characters should not be named after something they would not know, such as "glass", "demon", "dagger", "metal", etc. Names should be based off of what is found within nature, or else they'll be rejected. Joining Characters :When joining a Clan with characters, registered roleplay users must Fanfictions Creation :Fanfictions may be created by any members of this wiki, registered roleplayers or not. However, fanfictions cannot be based off of characters of others on the wiki, or featured roleplay characters. If permission is granted from the characters' owner(s), then you may do so. Content :All fanfictions must be kept at a rating of PG-13. Swearing should be minor, and content should not be too mature for young eyes. If your story must include mature content, please leave a trigger warning, and put the scene in a collapsible box. Category:Rules